Changing Fate
by GuestCat
Summary: Voldemort won. Now it's 20 years into the future and the order decides to rebel, by sending the 'lovely' Rosemary Clark back into the past, to change the world. - Rosemary Clark knows she's adopted. But she doesn't expect her parents to come clean the day she receives a mysterious letter from an owl, inviting her Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
_Brring! Brring!_

I jolted awake, staring frantically at my surroundings only to be met with the pale pinks and blues of my wallpaper. Taking a deep breath in, I turned off the alarm which had interrupted my rather boring dream and pulled my plush covers off my sweat- drenched body. It was mid- summer and the stupid fan still wasn't working, even though my parents had promised to fix it ages ago.

"Rosie, honey! I'm popping out to buy some eggs from the supermarket down the road and your father has gone to work. I trust you won't burn down the house when I'm gone, so I'll leave you to it!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

Tripping over my feet, I ran out of my small bedroom to the banister overlooking the ground floor. "Sure, mom. I'll be fine- love you!"

"Love you too!" And with that, the blonde haired woman I called my mother disappeared from my sight. I guess I didn't really bear much resemblance to her. I had reddish-brown hair, whilst she had beach blonde. My eyes were a mix between green and brown, whereas my mom had beautiful blue eyes that you could stare at and get lost in. My dad, David Clark, I looked more like. We did share similar coloured features but I guess that is where the line ends. DNA can go a bit weird- maybe my great-great-great grandmother 100 times removed was the woman I inherited my features from?

Anyway, who cares? I have two parents who love me and that's all that matters!

Shaking myself out of this trance like reverie, I made my way to the modern bathroom to do what you're meant to do in them. Our bathroom was rather modern, with gleaming white tiles and a framed grand mirror hanging in the middle of it. Staring back at my reflection, I saw a typical ten- soon to be eleven- year old girl with pasty pale skin, bags under her eyes and red hair plastered to her face with sweat. Eww.

A long shower and a tooth brushing later, I made my way downstairs, wearing a tank top and shorts since I was too lazy to put anything else on. A meagre breakfast of coco pops, and then I was stuck with a whole day of boredom to occupy. I contemplated antagonising the neighbour's husky dog, but then thought against it. I had a better way to pass the fun. Technically I wasn't burning the house down, so my dearest mother would have to suck up and deal with it. Mwahaha I'm so evil!

I grabbed two boxes of itching powder, a can of squirty cream from the fridge and made my way to my parent's bedroom. There's was similar to mine but much bigger, and had cream and gold furnishings instead. Also there were no random posters on the walls. Big difference, wow.

Kinda predictable, but I went ahead with opening my dad's underwear drawer and emptied both of the itching powder boxes onto his pants. I absolutely loved playing pranks on people and I called this one the 'Itching Monster'. The clue's in the name, no shit Sherlock.

 _LANGUAGE, WOMAN!_

 _Me -Huh?_

 _Random voice in my head- I'm not random, and seriously, watch your language! There are children present!_

 _Me- Oh really? You know what, why the hell am I talking to a voice in my head? Hello to my subconscious. I can't really believe I'm this bored to resort to crazy coping mechanisms!_

 _Random subconscious in my head- Uhuh, why are all humans like this? The first conclusion they come to is that they're crazy! It's getting rather annoying and that's saying something coming from me. By the way, your prefrontal cortex is still maturing, so technically it's a child, plus you don't really want to encourage it to… make you do abnormal stuff._

 _Me who is getting really annoyed- WTF who do you think you are? Some evil witch that can possess people?_

 _Random subconscious in my head-Nope, that's you._

 _Me- Wha… I give up!_

 _Random subconscious in my head- SOS, I might be terrifying you. Let me explain- you are a witch and a vessel for moi but you are not prepared at the moment to learn who I am. Do not think you are crazy- I am real and I am in your head._

 _Me- Its SOZ not SOS. So if I do decide to admit that I have a creepy thing in my head who talks like they're from the 16_ _th_ _century, what exactly will happen? Yanno I have much more important things to do here._

 _Random subconscious in my head- I absolutely forgot! You must go to Diagon Alley to buy your school equipment and me being here isn't helping you at all! Farewell, Rosemary Lyla Clark._

 _Me- How do I go somewhere diagonally? Hello? No? Bye then!_

After that positively riveting chat with my `subconscious`- (stubborn as I was I refused to believe I was a witch and blamed it on stress)-I finished sprinkling my dad's Captain America underwear with the flea powder and replaced my mum's dry shampoo with the squirty cream. After eating half the bottle first of course! Yumm…. Heaven in a bottle!

Poor them. You can tell I'm not the sympathetic type.

I heard the lock turning in the front door and ran downstairs to the living room, pretending to do press-ups. Why? Don't ask me.

My mom came into the room with her jacket still on, holding a small parcel in her hand. She smiled nervously and handed it to me. "I would have waited for your dad to get home but… never mind. Darling, that's for your birthday. I know its tomorrow and everything but circumstances change and I… no we couldn't help ourselves."

Did I forget to mention my B-day was tomorrow? I don't really see the point in birthdays- it's not like I'm going to turn into a witch overnight!

Eagerly, I took the early birthday day gift out of the bag and saw it was neatly wrapped in red and gold, with a silver bow on the top. I quickly tore off the wrapping paper and was met with a black box.

I raised an eyebrow and precariously stared at my mother.

"It isn't going to kill me is it? Like, there's no poison or stuff inside it?"

"You're watching way too many Tv shows, sweet. Of course not!" She didn't sound as happy as she was meant to.

Quickly I opened the box to see a dainty silver charm bracelet with small crystals embedded into the metal. Dangling off it, was an elegant red rose which looked absolutely gorgeous.

"It belonged to your mother- your father gave it to her as a wedding present." _Huh?_

"You mean yours," I retorted.

After a brief pause, my mom spoke, her voice cracking and tears in her eyes. "Rosemary, darling. Have you ever wondered why we look so different? You're adopted and I wish I could've told you earlier but I wasn't allowed to and…"

My head was pounding. My chest constricted. And so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I screamed.


End file.
